


Cartas

by Freeandbored



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Nationverse, Nostalgia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeandbored/pseuds/Freeandbored
Summary: Holanda se encuentra sumido en sus pensamientos, Taiwán sabrá que ocurre.
Relationships: Netherlands/Taiwan (Hetalia)





	Cartas

**Author's Note:**

> Para la semana NedTai  
> Día 4- Cartas

Estaban pasando una semana de vacaciones juntos. Ahora que la carga de trabajo que tenían había disminuido, se podían dar el lujo de disfrutar de al menos unos días libres, pues hacía ya algunos meses que no se veían en persona. Era una lástima que vivieran tan lejos uno de otro, pero, en comparación con siglos atrás cuando se conformaban con recibir una carta cada determinado tiempo, esto era casi el paraíso.

A pesar de la alegría del encuentro, Taiwán encontró a Holanda más nostálgico que nunca, por eso trató de mimarlo y proporcionarle todo el cariño que había guardado para él, lo que él agradeció y le correspondió a su manera. Entonces, una mañana de su tercer día juntos, él le hizo un comentario casual mientras tomaban el té cerca del jardín.

“Recuperaron correo antiguo, entre esas cartas había, lo que se cree, era correspondencia entre dos amantes en 1921”

Ella desvió la vista de los tulipanes para mirarlo a él.

“Eso fue hace 100 años. Es imposible que sigan vivos” contestó ella con una ligera tristeza.

“Lo sé. Lo curioso es que era una carta comentándose las cosas más mundanas, simplemente para hacerle saber al otro que se encontraba con bien. La letra no es muy legible para saber el resto” dijo como si fuera un dato relevante.

Taiwán lo miró confundida, mientras Holanda seguía sin despegar la vista de su taza. Luego, suspiró y se puso de pie para ir a la cocina por más comida. Ella se preguntó a qué venía todo eso, pero él no continuó hablando de lo ocurrido. Siguió pensativo durante toda la tarde, tratando de ocultarlo con conversaciones sin importancia. Sin embargo, Taiwán sabía que, si eso era lo que lo molestaba, entonces no compartiría sus verdaderos pensamientos hasta haber reflexionado lo suficiente.

El resto del día transcurrió como si nada, pero Holanda seguía sumido en sus pensamientos. Se asomó al balcón para admirar el escenario nocturno que ofrecían las calles. Ella se acercó despacio y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos. Él le ofreció una sonrisa melancólica y suspiró, entonces, ella pensó que era el momento en el que él por fin hablaría.

“Mei…” susurró su nombre humano. “Estaba pensando que probablemente la carta de la que te conté es nuestra…”

“¿Eso crees? Bueno, puede que sea cierto, hay muchas que se perdieron…” contestó en el mismo tono.

“Estoy seguro. Nuestra correspondencia se vio interrumpida varias veces, pero nunca dejé de escribirte” confesó, diciendo lo último en voz más baja.

“Yo tampoco dejé de hacerlo, claro hasta que pudimos vernos y visitarnos. Realmente fueron tiempos muy difíciles” dijo ella, sonriendo con melancolía.

Él la abrazó estrechamente, escondiendo su cara en el cabello de ella.

“No sabes lo mucho que me ayudaron tus cartas. El saber que del otro lado del mundo estabas pensando en mí, me daba la certeza de que no estaba solo y quería sobrevivir por ti” murmuró.

Durante el tiempo que pasaron separados, él había puesto su corazón en esos trazos de tinta, en ellos encontraba una pequeña luz de esperanza ante los momentos más desoladores a los que se enfrentó a lo largo de su vida. Para ella tampoco había sido fácil, pasaron tantos acontecimientos entre que se conocieron y se separaron hasta que volvieron a verse. Y ante la inexistencia de más medios de comunicación, su único gran consuelo era que él siguiera respondiendo.

Sus cartas pudieron contar las cosas más mundanas, pero para ellos significaba _estoy vivo, por favor vive por mí_. Era más como un hilo invisible que los unía y les prometía un reencuentro.

Se quedaron abrazados mucho rato, pero luego él abrió el espacio entre ellos.

“Lo siento, creo que me dejé llevar por la nostalgia. De todos modos, es de hace 100 años y ya ni siquiera estoy seguro de si es nuestra” comentó, regresando a su habitual indiferencia, pero ahora se escuchaba más tranquilo.

Ella sonrió y le acarició la cara.

“Si es importante para ti, estuvo bien que me lo dijeras, pero no te atormentes con eso. Lo importante es que después de todo, estamos aquí, juntos.”

“Tienes razón” contestó él, todavía más aliviado.

“Aunque no me molestaría recibir cartas de amor de vez en cuando… eres muy seco por mensaje” comentó ella, fingiendo estar molesta.

“¿Ah sí? Pues yo también quiero recibir algunas” replicó en el mismo tono.

Luego ambos rieron ante los comentarios y se besaron. Ella lo abrazó siguieron admirando la calle desde el balcón.


End file.
